A fixing point for an elevator support means has become known from the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,847. The support means consists of several support cables, wherein each support cable ends at a cable end connection having a projection which is constructed as a tie rod and which is supported at an L-shaped bracket by means of a compression spring. The compression spring serves for length compensation of the support means. The bracket carrying the compression spring is fastened to a guide rail.